


Stars On Your Skin

by Lokibabypyth



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Artist Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Body Paint, Body Worship, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Rating May Change, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokibabypyth/pseuds/Lokibabypyth
Summary: (TW FOR SELF HARM) It’s no secret that Aziraphale endured a lot of emotional and verbal abuse at the hands of her fellow angels. What was a secret was just how much it took a toll on her. When Crowley finds out, she knows she can’t let it go on, and sets out to show Aziraphale just how perfect she really is
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for a few days but I was really exhausted when I wrote it so I’m sorry if there are parts where it doesn’t make a lot of sense. It’s only a rough draft at this point and there are more chapters to be added, but I wanna know what y’all think so far

It wasn’t as if Aziraphale had any fear of intimacy. That much was clear. She wasn’t afraid to get Crowley riled up, to lie over her or under her and press their bodies together as they shared kisses and touches and whispered playful, filthy endearments. It wasn’t until it came time for clothes to come off that there seemed to arise an issue. Aziraphale would shy away in quick defense of Crowley’s advances.  
“Uh- I’m sorry, love.” She’d stutter, nervously. “I’d rather not.”  
Crowley was always patient and would only smile graciously. She was used to being the one moving too fast, “It’s alright, angel, whatever you want.” Though she wondered what could be the sudden trouble.  
It was purely out of curiosity that Crowley felt compelled to finally bring the issue to light one day, “Aziraphale, is there any reason you’re averse to me seeing you naked?”  
“I’m not, particularly. What would give you an idea like that?”  
“Uh- I dunno...Maybe just that whenever I try to get in your pants, as it were, you sorta- shut down? I don’t mean to be pushy, just idle curiosity.”  
Aziraphale sighed, irritably. “We can fuck if you want to, Crowley, but I’d like to keep my half of things on.” Her tone surprised the demon, who hadn’t thought her own voice had sounded confrontational in the least, she certainly hadn’t meant it to be.  
“Alright, that’s not what I meant. Sorry I asked, I won’t again.” Crowley went to get up, to go get under some blanket and sulk from being snapped at. She really didn’t like to be spoken to harshly, and Aziraphale knew that was the quickest way to shut her up. The angel hadn’t meant to sound so mean, though, and she felt bad the second she realized how her response had sounded. Crowley wasn’t in the wrong and she didn’t deserve to be spoken to so rudely just because Azirpahale felt tetchy about the subject.  
“Wait! I’m sorry. I didn’t meant that. Please don’t go, I’m not cross with you...I just- look, you wouldn’t like it- I’ve got...uh...”  
Aziraphale smoothed her palms over her thighs, she looked very frustrated. “...well. You’d be upset.”  
“What?” Crowley padded over and sat next to Azirpahale on the chaise. “What would I be upset about?”  
“I’ve done something you’ll think I shouldn’t have. You’ve got to believe me, it’s better this way.” Azirpahale was starting to tear up. Crowley was very confused and was becoming increasingly worried.  
“Well, I don’t like the sound of that. What have you done?” She asked suspiciously. Azirpahale only closed her eyes and shook her head. “Angel?” After a moment, Crowley realized Aziraphale wasn’t going to elaborate, so she gingerly reached for the bow at the neckline of Azirpahale’s pale blue blouse and slowly undid it. The angel didn’t stop her, so Crowley moved on to undoing the first few buttons. Aziraphale wouldn’t meet her gaze, and hung her head instead, but no protest came. Button by button, more skin was slowly revealed to Crowley, who saw no flaw whatsoever as she gently pushed the fabric aside. That fact did nothing to ease her increasing worry, however. Whatever was wrong, she simply hadn’t found it yet, and it must’ve been something pretty bad. The demon was bracing herself to deal with whatever this issue was, but nothing could’ve prepared her for the shock of reaching the last couple of buttons, and noticing the tips of unmistakable scrapes that disappeared beneath the waistline of Azirpahale’s khaki slacks. She eyed them suspiciously as she made a move to unfasten the angel’s pants. By the time Crowley had undone the zipper, Aziraphale was quietly whimpering, tears falling from her cheeks and dripping onto Crowley’s lithe fingers. The demon felt the air knocked from her lungs as she pulled apart the fabric, revealing an array of angry red slashes in various stages of scabbing or scarring. Crowley’s face went white in horror as she tugged the waistband down further. She didn’t want to see anymore but she couldn’t stop herself. The scars and cuts continued onto the angel’s thighs, where they were most concentrated. A few were new enough that they’d surely open up again if disturbed.  
“What have you done!?” Crowley hissed, furiously. She grasped Azirpahale’s face in both her hands and forced her to meet Crowley’s own tear-filled eyes. “What have you done to yourself!? Oh my angel...what have you done?” She knew exactly what Azirpahale had done, still, she wanted more than anything to be told she was wrong, that she was misreading the situation. Aziraphale couldn’t answer. Crowley only fell into her lap and sobbed. “How could you do this!?”  
“See, I knew you’d be upset.” Azirpahale said.  
“Upset!? Upse- who wouldn’t be? I’m furious! This- this is- over. Over, is what it is. You will NEVER take a blade to your own skin again do you understand me, Azirpahale? I won’t have it! This is awful, I hate it so much! My lovely angel...my beautiful girl, why would you hurt yourself like this?”  
Azirpahale sniffled. “You wouldn’t understand... I deserve it.”  
“No! No, no, you don’t! Why on earth would you think that?”  
“But I do! I’m such a failure, Crowley, everyone thinks so. I’m just some pathetic excuse for an angel who couldn’t do any of her jobs correctly, not even the simplest task. I couldn’t guard the gate of Eden, I couldn’t go along with the Great Plan...I couldn’t keep my corporation in good shape, I ruined it, and then I couldn’t even lose a few pounds to make up for it even slightly. I couldn’t follow a single order I was ever given and it’s because I’m stupid and worthless and- what do you think the other angels say about me now?”  
Crowley scoffed. “You’re no failure, Aziraphale. You’ve never been. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you, do you hear me? Certainly not with your body, except for this. Whoever would dare to tell you otherwise is a cruel idiot. You want to follow orders? Follow mine, and swear to me you’ll never do this again...please, my darling. Please promise me.” The angel didn’t answer. “If you can’t stop for yourself then do it for me. Consider how this is hurting me. Don’t make me have to know that this is happening, don’t do that to me.”  
Finally Aziraphale relented. Her voice was shaky and hesitant, but she responded. “Alright. Alright, Crowley, I promise.”  
“Thank you. Come with me into the bedroom, let me heal you.” The demon took Aziraphale’s hand and stood up off of the floor where she had settled between Azirpahale’s thighs. She was still crying, but doing her best to get a hold of herself. The angel looked unsure, but eventually she nodded and stood to follow her lover.


	2. Chapter 2

“Here, come lay down.” Crowley patted Aziraphale’s side of the bed and guided the blonde to relax on the mattress. The angel did as she was bidden, and let Crowley gently remove the rest of her clothes. This certainly wasn’t the situation either of them even pictured in regards to Crowley seeing Aziraphale naked for the first time, but somehow, this act of caretaking, with the intention to heal and to love, was as intimate and special as any act of sex, even if the reason for it was a wretched one.  
“It’s alright, dove, it’s going to be ok.” Crowley cooed as she fully examined the damage. It must’ve been excruciating to accomplish, some of the gashes were quite deep, surely they would have ended a mortal. In that moment Crowley was more thankful than ever that Aziraphale wasn’t mortal. The demon wasn’t sure she’d be able to take away the scars completely, demon’s weren’t healers, after all, but she could at least scar the open wounds, so that’s what she set do to. She dragged the pads of her fingers over individual cuts, willing the skin there to patch itself up. Her careful claws didn’t meet Aziraphale’s flesh once. The angel watched Crowley work, and only flinched or whimpered a bit if Crowley skimmed over a place that was particularly sensitive. The demon would pet her hair and soothe her. “Almost done, love, you’re doing well. So good, you are, letting me do this for you.”  
Crowley was able to heal a little better than she’d anticipated, but not by much. Some traces of pink stripes still lingered, but they were closed and clean and wouldn’t be painful any longer.  
“There we are. Little bit of scarring, but it’ll do. Maybe they’ll fade.” The demon didn’t lift her touch from Aziraphale. Instead, she continued to ghost her fingers over the pale skin on the angel’s soft, plush thighs and tummy, applying a little more pressure here and there and settling in to a bit of a massage. The angel eyed her, but didn’t protest. “Is this alright?” Crowley inquired.  
“Very.” Aziraphale nodded. “...Thank you, Crowley.”  
“I’m glad to do it angel, really. I can’t protect you from everything, but if you have to hurt at all, you won’t hurt alone anymore. That, I promise.” The demon stooped to place a kiss to Aziraphale’s stomach just under her belly button  
Aziraphale hummed graciously and petted Crowley’s hair as the demon whispered against her skin “You’re so beautiful, every bit of you. So soft, wonderfully soft, and warm...” Crowley continued pressing lazy kisses to the angel’s skin, Aziraphale felt the sweet smile that graced Crowley’s lips “...and delightfully pink. I adore this body of yours.”  
The angel sighed, and let Crowley dote on her. She didn’t see how anyone could think her body was praiseworthy in any way, but it was so unusual to hear, and she wanted to believe Crowley was telling the truth, as if the demon would ever lie to her. The demon took her hand and kissed her palm, then. “Your hands...tough enough to wield weapons of heaven, yet soft enough to repair old books, to preserve treasures otherwise lost to humanity. And your arms...you you remember that first time you held a human child? I handed him to you, in the ark, and he stopped crying. He felt safe in your arms, and I always do.”  
“Oh, Crowley-“  
“-And this lovely mouth, that can never quite shut up, because no amount of willpower could contain all the intelligence, all the knowledge that you possess. You are positively brilliant, my dove.” A kiss was placed then to Azirpahale’s lips, to her forehead. “Should I tell you what I think of your belly, and your thighs? It’s true you enjoy a good meal, and I’m so glad you do. As much as I love to rest my head in your lap when you read to me, I’d hope it would be comfortable. And you are the best at cuddling, all welcome plush. Besides, I rather like a bit of skin to properly dig into,” the demon gave a promising squeeze to one of Azirpahale’s thighs which made the angel gasp, “though there’s plenty of time for that. Right now, I’d like to do something different.”  
“What did you have in mind?” Aziraphale asked, softly. She felt very warm and heavy; in a good way. It was as if Crowley had put her into some kind of drunken trance. Really, the angel was just in awe of being so genuinely praised, so authentically loved.  
“You’ll see. Stay just like this, I’m going to get some things.” Crowley waited for a nod of agreement before she slinked off the bed, pulling a luxurious blanket up over Azirpahale so she wouldn’t catch a chill. Crowley dimmed the lights on her way out of the room, and it wasn’t long before she returned, holding a box which she unpacked to reveal some sweet scented candles, a small water fountain from the study, and most interestingly, her case of paint, complete with brushes.  
“Would you let me paint you? On you, I mean; on your skin?” Crowley asked, hopefully as she set up the candles and the ambient water.  
“I suppose, if you’d like.” Aziraphale didn’t see the point, but she felt so nice at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to care.  
“Good then,” Crowley placed a hand over Azirpahale’s eyes, prompting them to flutter closed. “Just relax, focus on feeling my touch, if you want to focus on anything.” Aziraphale nodded in agreement with a sigh, and settled into the mattress further.  
Crowley reverently felt along Azirpahale’s flesh, massaging gently as she had before. Eventually, the angel felt something cold and wet brush over her thigh.  
“Oh!” She exclaimed in surprise.  
“Oh, sorry.” Crowley replied, fixing the temperature of the paint with a minor miracle. After that, things went rather smoothly. Aziraphale was able to settle back down, and she laid still while Crowley did as she pleased. The angel felt the paint cover the expanse of her stomach up onto her chest in a diagonal, but all the while she never opened her eyes once. She felt far too relaxed, after all, and at some point was unsure is she was asleep or not. Crowley’s touches and the strokes of the brush felt to nice, it was almost arousing. In fact, it was. Aziraphale, however, was far too comfortable to do anything about it, so she only let out the occasional pleased hum and reveled in the vibrations of pleasure that her lover’s touch excited beneath her skin.  
It might’ve been an hour, maybe two, maybe not even that long. Who knows? Neither celestial being did. When Crowley was satisfied with her work, she knelt and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s pliant lips.  
“Open you eyes, dove.” She whispered. Crowley took Aziraphale’s hands in hers, leading her up from the bed and to the standing mirror to show off her handiwork.  
Aziraphale gasped at the sight. She was nearly speechless.  
“It’s...Eden.” And it was, ever detail exactly as she remembered it. The brilliant blue sky faded up over her chest into a starry galaxy that was reflected identically in the water of the sparkling lake that poured over her thighs. Lush greenery littered her flesh in the space in between. Everything was so vibrant, so alive, Aziraphale could almost taste the wind that surely rustled through the foliage. “Oh, Crowley, it’s beautiful!”  
“So are you. Everything in Eden was perfect, Azirpahale.” Crowley stood behind Azirpahale and smoothed her palms over her angel’s shoulders, kissing her there. “Everything placed in the garden by the Almighty was a work of art. She placed you there. And do you know what I thought when I first saw you, all fussy ruffled feathers up on the wall?”  
“Wh-what?” Aziraphale trembled under Crowley’s touches, the press of her lips.  
“I thought ‘I have built galaxies, I have poured the glory of heaven into stars myself, I’ve seen every wonderful thing that the universe has to offer, but this...’,” Crowley turned Aziraphale to face her and cupped her cheek, locking their eyes. “‘I’ve never seen this.’. I knew you were for me, and I thought it was a cruel trick of the Almighty, to cast me out without ever knowing of you, but it seems now, She meant to give you to me all along, Azi-Raphael.”  
The angel realized then, perhaps for the first time, just how fiercely loved she was. She was exactly where she was literally meant to be, with her other half whom she had been so close but so far from for so long, and all she had been put through to get here was damn worth it. Nobody else would ever see Crowley this vulnerable, this soft, this sweet. How honored she felt, just in that. Crowley was right, it was Gabriel and the others who had been wrong about her. And oh, how they’d hate what she did next. Aziraphale pulled Crowley to her and claimed her lips fiercely, passionately. A gesture that the demon could only wholeheartedly return, barely able to contain her own joy at seeing Aziraphale believing in her own perfection.


End file.
